Conjugal Responsibilities
by Angry Warrior
Summary: This is a new one, we'll just assume that Engame, and much of season 7 didn't happen - including the while C/7 debacle.
1. Chapter 1

Conjugal Responsibilities  
Part I

By: AW

April 2012

It was dark; wherever they were it was always dark. He missed being kissed by the sun in the morning. When they had gotten back to the Alpha Quadrant, they had had one day to enjoy the sun, before their worlds all turned to black.

He missed Voyager. He missed Kathryn, he missed of the intrepid travelers.

He shook his head, he still couldn't believe he had no view of outside from his cell. It was dark and foreboding, and he missed the primitive beauty of the outdoors that Earth had to offer.

Kathryn had assured him when they got back to the Alpha Quadrant there would be no jail time for any of the former Maquis.

But here they were.

All of them, or so he assumed, he was stuck in solitary. Had been since that fateful day four years ago.

[BLOOMINGTON INDIANA - JANEWAY HOUSE]

"You have to stop Kathryn, it's been what three years?"

She stared at her sister. "Four years Phobe, it has been four years, and I don't even know where they're holding them. I have spent the last four years of my life searching, and nothing. All the contacts I made before Voyager left Earth, all the people who owed me favors...they're all used up and still nothing."

Gretchen walked in on the sisters having a heated discussion. "What are you girls arguing about today?"

Kathryn sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. Since they had been back, she had not cut it, knowing when she finally found him he would appreciate the sentiment.

She pulled the long auburn strands out of her face and stared at her mother. "I will never forget what he did for me; and I can't let him down. Even if it takes the rest of my life to find him: I will."

Gretchen looked at her forlorn daughter. She had been an Admiral, but had given that up for the fight for Chakotay. She had given everything up.

She would never be the same.

The console at the kitchen table beeped and Kathryn walked up to see a face she hadn't seen in much too long. Kathryn hesitated to voice the question she had been asking for years.

When the words would not come out, Mark stared at her. "We found him Kathryn."

[SIX YEARS EARLIER – VOYAGER]

_"Kathryn you can't be serious. I told you I would never forgive you for cutting the hair off."_

_Kathryn glared at Chakotay over her wine glass. "It was getting in the way. Do you have any idea how hard it is to take care of that much hair?"_

_Chakotay sighed, "It was so beautiful though Kathryn. I spent many a day fantasizing about running my hands through it."_

_Kathryn looked at him. "Oh come on, you did no such thing? Did you? Never mind I don't want to know."_

_He grinned at her showing her his dimples. "If only you did know, you'd want to try."_

_"Is that a challenge Commander?"_

_They locked gazes and the moment seemed to stand still. This was a dangerous game each of them had played before and all of a sudden he quarters felt stifling._

_They slowly inched closer and before either realized it they were mere inches away, blue meeting obsidian the sand meeting ocean._

_Their lips slowly met and the earth-shattering motion, caused both of their worlds to collide._

_Kathryn closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment until her Captain's voice stated in her head, 'He's your First Officer', and the moment stopped._

_She pulled back shocked at what she allowed to happen and brought her hand up to wipe the lipstick off Chakotay's lips. "I'm sorry."_

_Chakotay shook his head and pulled her head down once more, this time allowing her to control the situation._

_She closed her eyes once again, lost in the moment and realized if she wasn't careful, she would lose herself in him forever. "Chakotay we can't let this happen."_

_Chakotay was not taking no for an answer and before she realized it, they were in her bedroom naked and as she stared at the clock she realized that time had passed and the deed had been done._

_She stared at the empty wine bottles at her bedside and shook her head trying to remember the previous night._

_She reached beside her, expecting to feel a warm body, and was disappointed to feel the coldness of empty sheets._

_She got up and stared in the mirror and the woman she glimpsed staring back was no longer the woman that she had lived with and lived for, for the past 43 years._

[SANFRANCISCO – TEA LEAF COFFEE HOUSE]

Kathryn watched the door and waited for her former lover to come strolling in. For all the effort she had put into finding Chakotay over the years, she had failed.

Finally Mark walked through the doors holding a piece of paper and a tiny velvet box. "Kath, nice to see you. You look good." He brought her into a hug of friendship and surreptitiously slipped the box into her pocket. His voice whispered, "That box is from him not me."

Kathryn scrunched her face up in confusion. She went to respond when Mark simply passed her the papers and said, "Read them, they'll explain everything."

Kathryn silently nodded and watched Mark walk out of her life once again.

[BLOOMINGTON INDIANA – 3 HOURS LATER]

Kathryn had been pacing around the large backyard for hours. She sat in the tree that she had climbed as a child hoping to re-capture some of the innocence of years past. She stared at the envelope she had yet to open and realized that future was contained in the small manila package.

She placed her hands in her pockets and pulled out the small black box that Mark had left behind. She knew what the box looked like, but why?

She picked up all the pieces of her life and walked into the house slipping quietly into the living room. She finally got the courage and opened up the envelope. Inside, were co-ordinates where Chakotay was supposedly being held and a marriage certificate.

She stared at the names and saw two familiar names staring back at her. _Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay._ It was a legal document signed by none other than Admiral Paris.

She shook her head and called her mother into the living room and she came in carrying a dish towel. "What is it honey? I was just finishing the dishes!"

Kathryn speechlessly handed her mother the marriage certificate dated the day they returned from the Delta Quadrant. "What is this Kathryn?" She stared at the license, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kathryn laughed mirthlessly, "I didn't know."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you didn't know?"

"Look at who the marriage certificate is signed by."

"I'm going to kill Owen."

She stared at her mother, "Now don't be too hard on him mom, he found Chakotay and may just have given me a way to get into the prison."

Gretchen shook her head. "So the search is over."

"I really don't know mom; but I hope so."

[PENAL COLONY - CARDASSIA PRIME]

Chakotay stared at the measly food that they were given daily.

Today he had seen the hand of one of his captors through the slot where the meals were given.

It looked like a Cardassian appendage, and he wondered how even Kathryn could be so heartless as to give over half of her crew to a race of monsters.

He cried.

That night, all those years ago; she had finally given him her heart and then she had disappeared. The Kathryn Janeway he had once known was gone forever.

And maybe he really never known her at all.

[DELTA FLYER – TWO DAYS LATER]

Kathryn slipped the ring on her finger and slowly messaged the penal colony. "This is Kathryn Janeway, I need to see one of the prisoners."

The Cardassian laughed, "And why would we grant him that priviledge?"

Kathryn smiled, "I'm his wife."

The Cardassian shook his head, "This means nothing to me."

"Today is our anniversary, and I need to visit him. Under Federation law, conjugal visits are allowed."

The Cardassian laughed at her. "I'm going to need something more than that from you."

The woman who had to see the man she loved, pulled her hair out of the clasp that was holding it and felt it cascade down her back. She smiled. "I can make it worth your while."

The Cardassian grinned evilly at her and nodded. "Then I think we have an agreement."

[CARDASSIAN PENAL COLONY - OFFICER'S QUARTERS]

Kathryn had been escorted to this man's living quarters. This was going to be the end of the journey, she just hoped he would keep his end of the bargain. She had changed and was not wearing a short skirt and a low cut blouse.

She had to make this work. _Forgive me Chakotay; I never meant for it to be like this._

She leaned into his advances and hoped that in the end it would all be worth it. She hoped that this would make it worthwhile.

She felt his scaly hands move roughly underneath her bra, and the teeth in his mouth nibble on her ear lobe.

She felt dirty, but in the end if this is what it took to save Chakotay, this is what she had to do.

She felt his big member enter her dry sheath and she knew that he could tell she wasn't doing this for her but for her 'husband'.

When all was said and done she dressed herself and stood up to her full height - still close to a foot shorter than the Cardassian - and stated, "I've filled my end of the bargain, now I expect you to complete yours."

He grinned, "You humans are so frail, but you humored me, so you have one hour with your husband."

She was brought to a doorway of a cell and entered seeing Chakotay sitting on what she assumed was their idea of bedding.

[PRISON CELL]

Chakotay heard the door opening and looked up to see the vision of Kathryn Janeway that he had always imagined.

She was wearing very revealing clothing and had a wedding ring on her left hand.

He would almost think this was a dream, but in his dreams no ring adorned her finger save for the one he put there himself.

He looked at the vision before him and approached her slowly. "Kathryn?"

She nodded but didn't trust her voice enough to answer. "Why are you here?"

The mistrust in his voice almost broke her heart, and she looked at the broken and scarred man in front of her. "It's me Chakotay, I finally found you."

He laughed mirthlessly, "You couldn't have missed me that much." He motioned towards the ring on her wedding finger."

"It's only ever been you Chakotay."

He stared at her unsure. "You belong to another Kathryn."

She pulled the wedding certificate out of her pocket. "I only ever belonged to you."

He read over the paper. "We're married?"

Kathryn nodded, "Conjugal visit."

"I don't understand Kathryn. You never loved me. You never let me in."

"I was lost the night that you left me in my quarters after I finally let you in on Voyager."

He laughed, "You were never lost Kathryn. You were just waylaid for a little bit."

He stared at the paper, "Admiral Paris married us four years ago when we got back from the Delta Quadrant did he?"

Kathryn almost laughed, "That's what it says." She paused, "I told the Cardassian that you couldn't wear your wedding ring in jail without getting it taken." She stared at him, "I told them that you were my husband and that they had no right to keep you from me when all the other Maquis went free."

Chakotay shook his head confused, "They told me that they're here me." He looked at her confused, "I can't confirm that since I have been in solitary for all this time."

He looked at her and saw the awkward gape to her step. "What did you have to do to see me, Kathryn?"

She had tears streaming down her cheeks, "The same thing the Cardassians always take in payment."

He looked at the door hatred in his eyes. "They tainted you in their eyes."

Kathryn nodded, "But it was worth an hour with you."

Chakotay reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "It wasn't worth it Kathryn. You gave yourself for an hour with what? Your former commander?"

She shook her head, "With my husband." She stared deep into his eyes, "They made you pay with your life." She paused with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I told them it wasn't good enough." She stared at him. "You broke me Chakotay. I needed you that morning when I woke up; I needed you to tell me that it would be okay. I needed you to tell me that you would be mine forever. I needed –"

His hands reached down and pulled her face towards his. His lips met hers and her eyes closed swiftly. She fell into the feeling and she felt his wandering hands under her shirt. She pulled away quickly, "Chakotay we have to stop. We can't do this."

Chakotay stared at her, "What 'Starfleet Protocols'?" He let out a nervous laugh, "After what you did with that Cardassian to get here, how can you say that?"

She shook her head, "I'm not in Starfleet anymore Chakotay. I have spent the last four years trying to find you; wondering if I'd ever see you again. I need you." She drew in a deep breath. "And that comment about the Cardassian was a low blow."

Chakotay stared at her, "I have spent those last four years alone. I have been in solitary for all that time. Never knowing if I'd see another human being again."

She pulled him close to her. "I need to get you out of here Chakotay. I can't live without you anymore."

She hugged him close and called to the cloaked ship above her. "Two to beam up."

He felt the weightlessness of the transporter and found himself on a ship akin to the ones that had fought the founders during the war.

When she was sure he was safe, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

He smiled, the first smile he had felt himself give since Voyager and bent down to kiss her.

He heard B'Elanna smirk in the background. "So this is what the last four years was for?"

Janeway pulled away blushing. "You know that wasn't it. If Tom and Seven had've died in vain, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

B'Elanna nodded and walked out from behind the transporter control.

Chakotay looked at her obviously pregnant form and stared at Kathryn, "I think you'd better fill me in."

END PART I


	2. Chapter 2

Conjugal  
Part II

By: AW

April 2012

That night, they had slept in the same bed. In quarters, they shared; but there was not yet a sexual component to it.

Neither was ready.

_Kathryn stared at the front of the ship. "Tom, are you sure this is where they're keeping him?"_

_Tom spun around and stared at her. "That's what my source says, and with the great Admiral Janeway's blessing I don't think he'd lie to me."_

_Kathryn turned to Seven. "What do your readings say Seven?"_

_Seven stared at her console. "There are apparently no life signs at this time."_

_Kathryn sighed. "Scan the installation thoroughly. I want to know for sure."_

_B'Elanna was at the engineering station along with Harry - now a Lieutenant. "Admiral, I'm not getting his life sign readings; but I'll continue scanning."_

_Kathryn nodded and continued staring at the front of the screen. She had spent the last six months searching for Chakotay, and nothing._

_B'Elanna's voice rang out, "We have two life signs on long range sensors Admiral. I can't tell from this distance if they're human, or what but there's definitely more than one._

_Kathryn nodded, "Keep following that ship Mr. Paris."_

_They kept following then all of a sudden there was a blast. And Kathryn watched as Tom keeled over at the helm. She saw Seven run up to Tom and go to check for a pulse. "Seven, what's going on?"_

_Seven shook her head telling them all that Paris had perished in the crash. B'Elanna ran up to her. "What happened Admiral? Is Tom okay?"_

_Kathryn looked down and pulled Torres away from the body of her former lover; "Oh no. You can't tell me to stay away from him. I have to know what happened."_

_Seven stared at her with her cold blue eyes. "It appears that –"_

_There was a popping noise and Kathryn was surprised to see a hole appear in the ex-drone's head. She collapsed before their very eyes and Kathryn opened her mouth unable to make a sound._

_She grabbed B'Elanna by the arm and pulled her to the turbolift. "We have to get to an escape pod and get out of here. Grab Harry and let's get out of here. Someone is following us and doesn't want us to find Chakotay or what happened to Tom and Seven." _

_B'Elanna drew in a deep breath and then let out a shriek, "I can't leave him here!"_

_Kathryn drew in a deep breath, "We can't save them B'Elanna, but we can save ourselves." She stared at her former Chief Engineer, "Grab Harry and then we'll go we're the only ones left."_

She stared at the man slumbering beside her. She had spent four years looking for him. The six past years of her life, spent wondering if she would ever find happiness again.

She had gone to the ends of the Earth for this man, and many had sacrificed their lives, and now she was married to him.

She kissed his forehead by the tattoo and watched him slowly wake.

"What are you doing Kathryn? "

She grinned, "Looking at my husband."

He shook his head, "What happened that brought you to this point Kathryn?"

She had tears in her eyes, "I thought I'd lost you forever."

He shook his head once again in confusion, "I have been in that jail cell since we got home, you know that."

"They didn't tell me anything. They told me that the Maquis had been pardoned and I had gotten a promotion and then I was whisked away. It wasn't until a week later that I found out that you hadn't been set free with the rest of the crew; and then my crusade began."

Chakotay didn't know what to say; but opened his mouth and asked the question anyway. "Your crusade to save me?"

Kathryn silently nodded. "When Tom and Seven got killed for this and you still weren't there, I thought I'd lost everything and for nothing."

He approached her and let a kiss feather along her soft cheek. "I'm here Kathryn, you'll never be alone again."

Kathryn nodded and turned to B'Elanna, "Are there any vessels approaching?"

B'Elanna shook her head, "You were supposed to have an hour with Chakotay; I'm assuming they won't see anything amiss until at least that amount of time has passed."

Kathryn nodded and turned to Chakotay. "I need to go and see the Doctor."

Chakotay took her hand in his, "I'll come with you. I told you you'd never have to deal with anything on your own again."

Kathryn nodded her consent and they made their way to the sickbay, where their former E.M.H. was.

[SICKBAY - 20 MINUTES LATER]

The doctor had scanned her over and over again. He had fixed the lacerations from the entry the Cardassian had made. "Okay I think you're all ready to go Kathryn."

She nodded, "Did you make sure there wouldn't be any babies from this little mishap?"

"Of course." He looked at her as if saying, 'Would I be that careless?'

She took Chakotay's left hand and reached in her pocket for the second wedding band. "There you go. Now we look like a matched pair."

Chakotay smiled at her, "Indeed we do."

[SIX YEARS EARLIER – VOYAGER]

_Kathryn finally got up. This was her chance and judging by the way he wouldn't stick around she had blown it._

_She loved him and she needed him and all the dreams she had had of her getting home to him and making a life with him were just that - dreams._

_She let a silent tear all down her face. This was it, he was gone. On to some other lass. She sniffled the tears back and fixed her make-up. Time to get back to bridge duty and forget this ever happened._

[PRESENT DAY - FREIGHTER]

B'Elanna looked up to Chakotay staring at his wife sleeping on the cot next to him. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know B'Elanna, I really don't know." He stared at her, "After that night, she reverted to something she had been before. There was nothing. I had reason to make me think that she still felt the same way about me."

B'Elanna shook her head in disbelief. "From what I heard from her, YOU LEFT HER."

He sighed, "I left her quarters, I didn't leaver -"

He was cut off by B'Elanna's angry voice. "You left her quarters without giving her a reason. You took away what she thought she was going to have for the rest of her life. You took away the security; and you left the pieces for the rest of us to pick up."

"Why didn't she say anything to me about this?"

"She was pregnant you know. You left her with nothing but a baby to remember that night by."

"She was -"

"Remember when she went into that depression and wouldn't talk to anyone?"

Chakotay shook his head. "I knew I should have talked to her."

"Yeah you should have. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't talk to any of us. AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT."

Chakotay had tears in his eyes. "What happened to the baby?"

B'Elanna was livid, "Oh now you want to know. She gave her heart to you, and you gave her nothing."

[VOYAGER - SIX YEARS PREVIOUSLY]

_Kathryn looked up at the door. She knew she had to talk to someone. She rang the chime. B'Elanna answered the door. "Captain?"_

_"Is Tom home?"_

_B'Elanna smirked. "Yeah, he just got home from working a double shift. Bridge, and sickbay."_

_Kathryn smiled. "He didn't turn out too bad you know B'Elanna."_

_"I know; and if you hadn't stranded us in the Delta Quadrant, I never would have found him."_

_"I need to speak to you both, if you don't mind."_

_B'Elanna nodded and showed her in just as Tom came out of the bedroom. "Captain!"_

_"At ease Tom, it's just Kathryn tonight."_

_Tom looked at her suspiciously. "So then Kathryn to what do we owe this pleasure?"_

_She sighed, "I think I'm pregnant Tom."_

_Tom and B'Elanna tried not to show their surprise. "Have you been to see the doctor yet?"_

_Kathryn shook her head. "I need to be sure I'm right before we go any further." She glared at Tom. "And I need you to keep this to yourselves."_

_Tom nodded. "Okay well let's just see if your suspicions are right first shall we?"_

_Tom go out a medical tricorder and began scanning her. "Yep, and it looks like you're about ten weeks along."_

_Kathryn sighed. "Okay, well let's see then. I'm going to need some time to deal with this and to tell the father."_

_B'Elanna nodded. "Congratulations?"_

_"Was the a question of a statement Lieutenant?"_

_B'Elanna looked at her, "I don't know."_

_Kathryn turned and looked at the couple. "I'd better get going; B'Elanna, Tom, see you tomorrow."_

[PRESENT DAY - MESS HALL]

B'Elanna stared at him. "I just want to know one thing Chakotay. Where were you when all this was going down?"

"I asked you first, what happened to the baby?"

B'Elanna glared at him, "She lost it. After all the trouble with the Hirogen - and everything else - she miscarried, during one of the simulations. Being hit with a Bat'leth, doesn't do good for a pregnancy."

She looked at him again, "Now where were you? You let her go through this alone. She was going to keep that baby. The one thing she had from you. The things you gave her, and never gave a second thought to."

"I didn't know B'Elanna."

"Why did she come to us and not go to you. This should have been a happy time, but it wasn't; and then she falls into the depression. Did you ever ask her why?"

"She told me she was still hurting over the fact that she stranded the crew here in the Delta Quadrant, and -"

"You didn't notice and if you did, you didn't want to know. That's all there is to it." She paused, "You didn't notice the weight gain? When she lost that baby she was four and a half months pregnant; with your son."

Chakotay's jaw hung open. "A son."

"Would have been, if you had been there. If you hadn't left without a word. To this day I still don't think she knows why you did it."

He stared at her, the truth coming to light. "In all honesty...I'm not sure why I did it."

[SAME TIME - JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn stared at the sonogram she had had all those years ago. Why did he leave like he did? Why didn't he ask?

She knew there had been an ample enough weight gain for him to notice. *Maybe he just didn't want to see Kathryn.*

Three days later they had made it back home. Three days and everything would have been perfect. She could have been with Chakotay. They could have had a son, life would have been great.

But three days felt like an eternity, and the days of second guessing past decisions was over.

No one knew she had been pregnant except for Tom and B'Elanna, and they had told her that it was their secret, and it would never come to light.

And she trusted B'Elanna with her life.

Tom was no more, he had died for this moment and she just hoped that in the end it was all worth it.

END PART II


	3. Chapter 3

Conjugal Part III

By: AW

April 2012

Chakotay sat and thought about all that B'Elanna had said to him. *Was this my own doing? I could have had it all.*

He drew in a deep breath and entered the quarters he shared with Kathryn his 'wife'. "You here Kathryn?"

Kathryn took the sonogram picture and quickly hid it from him. He had no idea that she had been pregnant. He had no idea that if she had had the baby they'd have a five-year-old son now.

She sighed as he approached her. "What is it Chakotay?"

He looked her in the eyes and held her shoulders tight so she's have to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kathryn got a frightened look on her face, which she quickly covered. "I have no idea what you're talking about Chakotay."

"What brought you to this point. I was talking to Harry and as far as he knows, we're all fugitives now."

Kathryn shook her head, "I did what I had to do to save my crew Chakotay."

"So is marrying your former first officer part of that? Because if that's the only reason you did it, we can have this annulled right now."

Kathryn shook her head, "You were always more than just my first officer Chakotay."

His grip tightened now letting her get away from him. "And just what was I to you Kathryn?"

Kathryn opened her mouth unable to say what she wanted to. Then she got angry, "How can you ask that Chakotay? I love you, I wanted us to be together. I was ready to give you everything; and then you disappeared."

She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I never wanted for us to happen like this Kathryn." He paused deciding the direct approach was probably the best. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kathryn looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh...tell you what? I shared everything with you that was ships business as it appeared you didn't want anything beyond that."

"The baby Kathryn! Why didn't you tell me about our son?"

Kathryn's mouth hung open. "I didn't tell you because you didn't want to know!"

They sat and stared at each other neither willing to touch the issue that had been hanging between them for years, "You didn't want to know Chakotay. It was one night; it was an accident and then you didn't even give me or the child I carried a second thought."

He approached her, "That's not true Kathryn. Listen to-"

Kathryn stared at him. "It was never me Chakotay. I spent years trying to get you to notice that I was always here, and that I loved you. That last move that I made on that night…I thought after that everything would finally be fine; and you, you left me. When I found out I was pregnant, it was the best day of my life. I was giving you something that you'd always wanted: A child. And then you left me, without a second thought."

The tears were rolling down her eyes at this point, "I loved you Chakotay."

Chakotay stared at her, "Loved, as in 'in the past tense'."

Kathryn stared at him. "I always loved you and will always love you, you have to know that. I showed you in so many ways, and you never paid attention. You never saw it."

He watched as she made her way out of their quarters. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me back and forget about all the blondes that you'd had over the years. Forget about everything except me, I was the one. I was your true love; and you left me. You forgot about all the promises you made to me over the years, and went off to find your next conquest."

She left her quarters and left him to brood.

[3 HOURS LATER – JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Chakotay had been contemplating everything Kathryn had said since she left. Was he really that wrong? He sighed and hit his combadge. "Chakotay to B'Elanna."

He heard a sigh on the line. "B'Elanna here; what can I do for you Chakotay?"

Chakotay stared at the wall. "Is Kathryn there with you?"

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and stared at Harry. "She's not here, sorry Chak."

Chakotay briefly sighed, and then cut the link.

Harry stared at Kathryn sitting in the corner. She looked at him, "Thank you."

Harry opened his mouth, "What is going on with you two? I thought for sure when she got you back that it would be fine."

Kathryn shook her head, "You don't know that half of it Harry, and don't ask. It's not even worth mentioning."

Harry stared at his wife. "What's up with her B'E?"

B'Elanna shook her head shutting Harry up.

Kathryn stared at B'Elanna silently saying thank you. Then she opened up. "I have to go, I have to deal with my 'husband'." She laughed and left the room silently.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS – 1900 HOURS]

Kathryn had had supper at the Kim Quarters. She and B'Elanna had spoken of the baby on the way – due any day now – and they had spoken about whether Kathryn wanted any children.

Kathryn had nonchalantly stated that for her it was a little late in the game.

She finally arrived home and saw her husband, sitting quietly on the couch in wait.

"You were at the Kim's when I phoned weren't you?"

Kathryn bowed her head refusing to answer, but it was the only answer he really needed. "We need to talk about this Kathryn. It's been eating you up inside for six almost seven years."

Kathryn shook her head, "I'm not going down that road again Chakotay. It took me a long time to get over it and finally be able to look you and myself if the eyes again."

Chakotay stared at the hurt woman in front of him. "Kathryn if we're going to make this work…you have to let me in."

Kathryn had angry tears running down her face. She almost shouted, "Like you let me in, when you left me after our one night – pregnant and alone?"

This was the first time that Chakotay had actually heard her speak of that night. "I know you're angry, and I never thought-"

She glared at him. "That's just it Chakotay. 'You never thought'."

END PART III


End file.
